


A Single Sun Beam

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Surya's using Karna's body, This shouldn't be taken too seriously, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: Oh dear god, it was going to be the Indra Incident all over again! Expect, unlike Arjuna’s hesitant response, Karna had practically broken out into a run to give his father a hug. The only thing stopping him being their armor clanging together loudly.





	A Single Sun Beam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D8ONO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beam From The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711630) by [D8ONO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO). 



> Due to scheduling issues, please expect gifts 1 and 3 by midnight tomorrow EST.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What do you mean it's weird to give gifts out of order!?

“Servant, Rider. It’s wonderful to meet you. I hope this form will not be too strange. ”

Ritsuka did a double take. For a second, he was almost sure he had summoned a Rider version of Karna, but there was something off about him. It wasn’t the same as an Alter, but he had definitely seen this before. But where?

“Ah! There’s my wonderful son! Come give your father a hug!”

Oh dear god, it was going to be the Indra Incident all over again! Expect, unlike Arjuna’s hesitant response, Karna had practically broken out into a run to give his father a hug. The only thing stopping him being their armor clanging together loudly.  
-  
-  
-  
“Aha? Hello there Kiritin, practicing your shot I see.”

Arjuna let go of the arrow. The thundering clap of Gandiva echoing throughout the training room. He turned to face the Sun God Surya with Karna’s face. It looked so strange with that smile. 

“Yes. I must ask, why are you here?”

“Ah, let’s say it’s a curiosity of mine.”

Surya’s eyes kept going to the bow in Arjuna’s hand. For a moment, the archer thought that possibly he wanted to try his hand at the gift Agni had given him. He shook off that idea however, there was something else he wanted.

“And what curiosity do you mean?”

Surya grabbed Arjuna’s hands with far too much excitement in his eyes for it to be normal for Karna’s face.

“You still have access to the astras I granted you, correct?”  
-  
-  
-  
Ritsuka set up the team for the mission. Karna and Arjuna up front with Nightingale offering support. Surya and Mash supplying the back line with Cu being a final line of life to the team. While his plan was to bring Surya out front, he requested for his first mission to be in the back to see how it worked. He looked very excited to be out on a mission, which even Ritsuka thought looked a little weird. 

He got the sign that Arjuna was ready to use his NP, and thus relayed the command to his servant. For a second, it looked almost as if he hesitated to deploy his attack. But that was probably just a trick of the light.

“Begin with the morning light. Light up the night till it is no more. Dry away the water that prevents the land from receiving the warmth of the day. O Sun, grant me an arrow to show it’s light. SURYASTRA!”

Gandiva had been exchanged for another bow instead of the normal Noble Phantasm. The arrow shot created such a dazzling light that made it appear as if Arjuna had released part of the sun itself in the cave. If there had been any darkness in the area, all had been erased by the light. The puddles of water had completely evaporated. 

Surya was practically jumping off the walls with glee, running up to hug Arjuna tightly. The poor servant was being swung around like a rag doll. Karna narrowed his eyes slightly at the display. Mash and Ritsuka exchanged a looked.

 

Was...was Karna _jealous_?  
-  
-  
-  
“Ah, you wish to see my noble phantasm?”

Surya, as a rider, had access to his chariot. According to him, Karna too had access to it- but he never accepted it in life so it was practically unusable for him normally. There was no fancy mantra to summon it, as it was his own. All he had to do was call for his charioteer. 

“Aruna, come here please.”

 

 

“AHEM. Aruna? Please come here.”

 

 

Surya’s smile became strained. Aruna was never late. Expect that one time. But that had been very specific circumstances. There was no way it could happen again-

 

“Master, is Indra still here by any chance?”

Ritsuka nodded slowly, pointing towards the other’s room.  
-  
-  
-  
“INDRA!”

The god with Arjuna’s face smiled as he laid out on the lounge. 

“Why hello Surya. Welcome to my room. May I ask why my door is on the wall behind me and nothing more than melted metal?”

Surya gripped Indra by his collar, pulling him up from his seat until they were nearly touching noses. The rage in his eyes was only challenged by his strained smile. Indra looked far too smug for his current position. 

“Where. Is. My. Charioteer?”

Indra’s smug look was replaced by a clueless one. He turned his head to look around his room and shrugged. There wasn’t anything to hide behind. 

“Wish I knew. And believe me, I would know the lovely form of Arunidevi anywhere.”

“YES I’M VERY AWARE! HE’S TOLD ME THE STORY.”

“Oh? What did he focus on in that story?”

“Not anything you’re thinking.”

Indra looked to the side with a pout, “Damn.”

Surya looked at him with a disappointed face fitting of Karna. Just how much of an ego did this guy have? Too much of one if he had any say in it.  
-  
-  
-  
As it turned out, Aruna had arrived. Only he had gone to Karna accidentally. Since he and Surya had the same body, there was a bit of a mix up in where he was going. When he met up with his boss again, he apologized for his lateness. Indra smiled from behind the concerned sun god, to where Aruna meet his eyes. There was a smirk on the charioteer’s face.

“Ah, Indra. It’s good to see you again. I hope you can follow your mini you’s example and, ahem, control your whims this time.”

“Father, what is he talking about?”

Indra patted Arjuna’s back in quick succession. 

“Ahahaha- Nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

“I’m still waiting for that wedding gift you cheapskate.”

“Arjuna, how much money do you have right now?”

“Not enough to buy your way out of this.”  
-  
-  
-  
“Ah, father, I wish to tell you something.”

Surya looked over to his son. He sounded far too formal to him. Really, his son should be more casual with him. 

“I like you the most, papa-ue!”

 

 

“Boss! Calm down! You’ll blow the whole place up if you keep heating up like this!”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have a plot where NO ONE DIES. Please tune back in tomorrow for more.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Years from the past!


End file.
